mariofandomcom_fi-20200213-history
New Super Mario Bros. Wii
New Super Mario Bros. Wii on Nintendon yksi tulevista peleistä. Peli on jatko osa 2006 julkaistulle New Super Mario Bros.:ille. Siinä on uusi tarina ja uusia hahmoja. Nintendo julkaisee New Super Mario Bros. Wiin Euroopassa 20.11.2009. Pelissä on myös uusi ominaisuus nimeltä Super Guide. Levelit New Super Mario Bros. Wiissä on leveleitä 9. Yhdeksäs leveli on bonus leveliMode information by Kotaku.com. Worldit *World 1 - Mushroom Plains *World 2 - Sea of Sand *World 3 - Penguin Playground *World 4 - Sparkle Ocean *World 5 - Toxic Forest *World 6 - Stone Head Mountains *World 7 - Cloud Castle Courtyard *World 8 - Bowser's Volcano *World 9 - Rainbow Path (Bonus World)Official OST Rip Faktaa *Julkinen yleisö ei tiennyt ennen E3 messuja tästä pelistä. *Tässä pelissä on moninpeli (1-4 pelaajaa) *Mario, Luigi ja kaksi Toadia ovat pelattavia hahmoja. Yoshilla voi ratsastaa. *Uusia esineitä, kuten potkuripuku, ja pingviinipuku. Super Guide Super Guide, eli Super Opas auttaa pelaajia vaikeissa kohdissa. Tarina thumb|right|120px|Kuvankappaus New Super Mario Bros. Wiistä. Peli alkaa Peachin linnasta jossa vietetään hänen syntymäpäiviään. Sitten iso kakku raahataan kamariin. Yllättäen kakusta hyppäävätkin Bowser Jr. ja Koopalingit. Ne nappaavat Peachin kakkuun ja hyppäävät ilmalaivaan. Mario, Luigi ja Toadit lähtevät kakaroiden perään...World 8 Final Boss Battle and Ending Hahmot *Mario *Luigi *Sininen Toad *Keltainen Toad *Yoshi (ratsastettava, Vihreä, Keltainen, Pinkki and Vaaleansininen.) *Princess Peach *BowserWorld 8 Final Boss Battle and Ending *Koopalings **Larry Koopa - World 1http://www.1up.com/do/blogEntry?bId=9006374&publicUserId=5379721 **Roy Koopa - World 2 **Lemmy Koopa - World 3 **Wendy O. Koopa - World 4http://www.nintendo.co.jp/wii/smnj/index.html **Iggy Koopa - World 5 **Morton Koopa Jr. - World 6 **Ludwig von Koopa - World 7 *Bowser Jr.Twelve Great Things About New Super Mario Bros. Wii *Kamek *Toad (punaisia pilkkuja ja sininen liivi)Intro cinematic *Jumbo Rays Pomot * World 1 **Larry Koopa - Tornin pomo **Larry Koopa - Linnan pomo * World 2 **Roy Koopa - Tornin pomo **Roy Koopa - Linnan pomo * World 3 **Lemmy Koopa - Tornin pomo **Lemmy Koopa - Linnan pomo * World 4 **Wendy O. Koopa - Tornin pomo **Wendy O. Koopa - Linnan pomo **Bowser Jr. - Ilmalaivan pomo * World 5 **Iggy Koopa - Tornin pomo **Iggy Koopa - Linnan pomo * World 6 **Morton Koopa Jr. - Tornin pomo **Morton Koopa Jr. - Linnan pomo ** Bowser Jr. - Ilmalaivan pomo * World 7 **Ludwig Von Koopa - Tornin pomo **Ludwig Von Koopa - Linnan pomo * World 8 ** Kamek - Tornin pomo ** Bowser Jr. - Ilmalaivan pomo ** Bowser - Bowserin Linnan pomo Viholliset *Goombat *Paragoombat *Micro Goombat *Grand Goombat *Koopa Troopat *Koopa Paratroopat *Piranha Plantt *Super Piranha Plantt *Venus Fire Trapt *Mega Venus Fire Traps *Stalking Piranha Plantt *River Piranha Plantt *Munchert *Wigglert *Mega Wigglert *Spiket *Stone Spiket *Chain Chompt Ground viholliset *Swoopert *Buzzy Beetlet *Spike Topt *Parabeetlet *Giant Parabeetlet *Bob-ombt *Kab-ombt *Para-bombt Haamu viholliset *Boot *Big Boot *Stretcheset *Broozerit *Little Mousert *Flying Ghost Vaset Artillery viholliset *Bullet Billt *Banzai Billt *Missile Billt *King Billt *Rocky Wrenches Tuli viholliset *Podoboot *Firebart *Rocket Enginet *Fire Snaket *Fire Chompt Vesi viholliset *Bloopert *Blooper Nanniet *Baby Bloopert *Fishbonet *Spiny Cheep-Cheept *Cheep-Cheept *Mega Cheep-Cheept *Deep-Cheept *Mega Deep-Cheept *Cheep-Cheep Schoolit *Porcu-Puffert *Urchint *Mega Urchins *Clamt *Jellybeamt *Cheep-Chompt Desert viholliset *Huckit Crabt *Pokeyt *Bulbert *Lakitut *Spinies *Monty Molet Jää viholliset *Mr. Blizzardt *Cooligant Linnan viholliset *Dry Bones *Super Dry Bones *Thwompt *Super Thwompt *Ball 'n' Chaint *Magikoopat *Mecha-Koopat *Bowser Statuet *Ampit *Climbing Koopat *Black Spiked Ballit *Giant Spike Pillarit Various Enemies *Hammer Bros. *Fire Bros. *Boomerang Bros. *Sledge Bros. *Ice Bros. *Bramballs *Foos *Fuzzies *Mega Fuzzies *Crowbers Minipelit *Power-Up Panels *1-Up Blast *Enemy Course Blockit *? Blockit *Brickit *Line-Guided ? Blockit *Line-Guided Brickit *Giant yellow block with random items *Super Guide Blocks *White-Green Checkered Blocks (Like a Note Block) *POW Block Scan *Glow Blockit *Red Blockit (activated when hitting the red switch) *White Smile Blockit *Propeller Blockit *Shiny Blockit *Flying ? Blockit *Big ? Blockit Tavarat *Mushroom *Mini MushroomNew Super Mario Bros. Wii Hands-on at IGN.com *Propeller Mushroom *Penguin Suit *Fire Flower *Ice Flower *Coin *Coin Bubble *Dash Coin *Red Ring *Red Coin *Blue Coin *Star Coin *Star *Berries *Barrel *1-Up Mushroom *Toad Balloon *Silver Coin *P-Switches *Springboardit *Donut Liftit *Midway Point *Beanstalk *Red Spiket (destroyed by fireball or iceball) *Frozen Coin Blockit *Hero Car *Giant Bubble *Red Switch *POW-block Triviaa * Peliä on odotettu jo kauan, ja odotukset ovat suuret. * Pelissä on uusia hahmoja, uusia paikkoja ja ennen kaikkea uusi tarina. * Vielä elokuussa pelin oli määrä tulla kauppoihin joulukuussa. * Peliä voi pelata jopa 4 pelaajaa, joka on enemmän kuin missään muussa Mario Bros. -pelissä. Apu linkkejä *[http://gamesites.nintendo.com.au/nsmbw/ New Super Mario Bros. Wii:n Australian kotisivut] *[http://www.mariobroswii.com/ New Super Mario Bros. Wii:n Amerikan kotisivut] *[http://www.nintendo.co.uk/NOE/en_GB/games/wii/new_super_mario_bros_wii_13666.html New Super Mario Bros. Wii:n Euroopan kotisivut] *[http://www.nintendo.co.jp/wii/smnj/index.html New Super Mario Bros. Wii:n Japanin kotisivut] Viitteet Luokka:Wii-pelit Luokka:Tasohyppelyt Luokka:Pelit